


Even After All These Years

by Redpandaxredpanda



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper has kids, Family, M/M, Mystery, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redpandaxredpanda/pseuds/Redpandaxredpanda
Summary: Max and Brie, are the children of dipper pines. Max has always wondered who dipper's significant other is. The person who he bares such a close resemblance to.





	1. The Start Of An Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this plot was inspired by the fanfic, Halfling Hellspawn. Sooooo, full credit to CursedGay go check their story out and give them a lot of kudos and what not.

"Dad, do we have a mother?" A small, sweet innocent voice sounded in the kitchen during the morning. 

"Yes, you stupid fucking moron. Everyone has one." A blunt monotone voice responded. "But our mom probably left for a hotter richer man."

These two voices belonged to Dipper's two children, Brie and Max. Brie, had curly short brown locks that could never be tamed and freckles that were sprinkled on her face. Holding a strong resemblance to dipper. Max, on the other hand, had blond hair and always seemed to have a scowl on his face. 

Their looks and personality of the twins were completely different, the only thing they had in common were their blue eyes and of course their birthday.

"First, max language and second, I decided that your da-mom isn't fit to take care of you." 

"If that what makes you sleep at night."

Dipper narrowed his eyes at his son for a moment before he changed the subject. "Anyway, if we're going to get to gravity falls before nightfall we need to leave soon. Also we need to pick up aunt Mabel. So hurry up and finish breakfast."

Brie quickly scarfed down her breakfast.

After everyone was finished breakfast and packed their luggage in the car they went to pick up Mabel. 

"AUNT MABEL!" Brie yelled.

"BRIE!!!" Mabel yelled back. They both met each other in an embrace. Before Mabel greeted the rest of the family.

"Dip dot, Maxwell, Good to see you two!" Mabel had a sheepish grin on her face. She also grew up quite nicely, she of course got her braces removed a long time ago and now wore a enchanting white smile. She also advertises her clothing line in her wardrobe. Today she wore a pastel flowy dress, black gladiator heels and a sunhat. All of which is custom made by her.

"Hey Mabel." Dipper pulled his sister into a quick hug before max cut him off.

"I go by Max now, not maxwell." 

"Sorry max, good to see you too though." Mabel pulled him into a one sided hug before moving to put her luggage in the car.

"I am so Excited!! You two are going to have a great time I remember when dipper and I went to gravity falls for the summer! I created a scrap book full of summer romances, Brie you should make one too." Mabel commented and sighed in remembrance of her youth.

"I would, but I'm not gifted in the art department." Brie responded truthfully. "Max is amazing at art though."

Conversations mostly happened between Mabel and Brie on their trip to gravity falls. Dipper, mostly concentrated on driving and max mostly said nothing, unless he had a smart-ass comment to make.

When they all arrived at gravity falls, max and Brie both stepped out of the car and looked at the worn out shack, that was labeled, The Mystery Shack. 

"Wow, this place looks shabby." Max was the first to comment on the building.

"I think it looks cozy and tells a story!" Brie stretched her limbs, after being shoved in a car for so long it felt good to breath in the fresh air and stretch.

"Come on guys I'll show you around the shack and your room." Dipper told the kids as he started removing the bags from the trunk.

After bringing in the luggage, dipper showed them around. 

"This is Soos, he owns the mystery shack now." Dipper gestured to a bigger man with a question mark on his shirt."

"Heya dudes."

"This is the gift shop and over here is some tourist attractions." Dipper gestured to something that looked like two animals glued together.

"Cool." Brie commented obviously oblivious to the fake attractions.

A few more rooms later, the twins arrived to what would be their new bedroom.

"And this is your new room."

The room was the attic of the house covered in dust bunnies and dirt. The room had with two twin size beds on opposite side of the room. The only light source came from a triangle stain glass window in the middle of the wall.

"I see a lot of potential!!" Brie screamed looking around for more inspiration.

Dipper smiled at Brie before carrying on.

"Listen Kids, why don't you head into town and find something fun to do. I'm sure there's something interesting for max to sketch and Brie can find some new friends." Dipper suggested. "Oh and come back before 6 to have dinner."

"EXPLORING!!" Brie called. 

Max and Brie quickly made their way downstairs to head into town. 

"The first thing I want to do is eat something, I'm starving." Max said as they worked their way to the centre of town.

Max and Brie went to a small fast food restaurant. In the seating area there were booths and tables that could fit 2-4 people.  
They both ordered and received their food and sat down in a booth.

The meal was what you would expect greasy fattening delicious fast food. Brie and Max both wolfed down their meals before Brie interrupted. 

"Max! Look over there!" Brie said pointing to a group of teens. "This might be our chance to make some new friends!" 

"Friends? All I need are friends that can benefit me. You got to look out for number one. And these guys..." Max scanned the crowd of teens, all of them were untalented unwanted misfits. "They don't fit that category. I'm gunna head back to the shack, I'll see you at 6."

"Are you sure?"

A kid who had a braces was sucking up spit that was falling from his mouth.

"I'm sure."

Max turned around and headed for the exit. Nothing caught his eye and decided to head home. When he left the store he took a last look at his sister through the glass of the store. He saw his sister talking to the other teens inside she seemed to fit in nicely with the weird misfits in a way. His eyes focused on the reflection of himself in the window. 

Blond hair.  
Blue eyes. 

None of which belonged to his dad. 

 

He walked home, towards the shack but something made him change directions. The forest seemed to pull him forwards, whispering almost calling him. His feet seemed to move on their own, wandering to the forest. 

Great evergreens scattered the ground. The light shinning though the leaves.

"Beautiful." Was all max was able say.

He sat down and picked a spot to draw. He held his hands out framing the forest in front of him. He took out his sketchbook and started to draw on a fresh page.

After a few hours he finished his work and decided to head back to the shack.  
When he arrived dipper was running towards him.

"Max! Where were you?" Dipper snuffed trying to hold back tears.

"I was in the forest." 

"THE FOREST!!" Dipper's expression changed. Max looked at his father's face, the worry, the concern, the guilt. Emotions were a strange thing.

"Listen you are never to go in the forest again, I don't want you to get lost and you don't know what could be out there."

"What's out there."

"Do you know how late it is?" Dipper changed the subject.

"4, I was only out for a few hours. What's outside." Max tried again.

"4? It's already 8!"

Max looked around it was already dark but he could of sworn it was bright a few moments ago. 

"I'm glad you're safe."

_________________

"Like that time you stabbed yourself and laughed. Dad's just scared we're going to hurt ourselves." Brie laid on her bed that now had a clean colourful bedsheets on it. "Don't worry too much about it."

"More like he's scared of something else. There's something in the forest, I'm sure of it and he doesn't want us to see, but I'm going to find it."


	2. How Stupid Are You?

The next morning max and Brie decided to go out and get breakfast from a place Brie's new friends recommended, that place was of course the greasy diner.

"What kind of name is 'the greasy diner'?" Max said while Brie lead him to the restaurant. 

"The name of the restaurant with the best pancakes!" Brie replied. "I was thinking after we could go play laser tag with my new friends!"

"Wait, we? Sorry, but I have something else to do." Max thought about the forest and how his father overreacted about him being in the forest. He even set a new rule about not going in the forest but you know what they say:

Rules are meant to be broken.

After a few minute a old lady came to take their orders. Max ordered orange juice and a stack of pancakes. While Brie got chocolate milk and pancakes that she covered in whip cream, sprinkles, and any other sugary treats she could get her hands on.

"Ou- tknow max." Brie said with her mouth full of food, swallowing before she finished her sentence. "Dad is a big worry wart, we should try not to do anything that upsets him. For example, going into the forest."

"Upsets him? It's a forest, the worst that can happen is a bunch of bears having cold porridge. Dad just up tight since he hasn't had a good fuc-"

"AAHHHHH!! My virgin ears!!! We're eating breakfast!!! But... you do bring up a good point dad should find someone nice in life!" Brie said. "I bet we could find a good date for dad in gravity falls!" Brie now stood up from her seat declaring. "I've decided, I Brie Pines will find my father, Dipper pines a date!!"

 

After eating sugary pancakes, Max didn't take her sister's words to heart and headed to the forest making sure that his father didn't catch him. 

His hands tightened around his drawing book and pencil. Now that he knows something is in the forest, it has become a bit creepier. His feet moved around on the path, it only seemed like a few minutes before the path disappeared and he was walking on grass and fallen branches instead of the dirt road.

Nothing in the forest moved, it was just quiet.

Suddenly, max heard the whispers again drawing him in. This next it was towards a cave. Max followed the whispers. The cave had vines hanging from the ceiling and moss growing in every nook, cranky, and corner. 

Brushing a few vines away, max revealed a statue.

Tall, with another language or cipher on the bottom. The statue had a triangle wearing a top hat and the most bizarre thing was that it only had one eye in the centre.

"The fucking illuminati is what I wasted my time on?!" Max yelled to no one in particular. "What a waste of my time."

Max was about to turn and leave but suddenly there was a voice that responded.

"HA HA HA! IT'S A GOOD THING TIME IS JUST AN ILLUSION!!!!" The voice was distorted loud and echoed throughout the cave. The statue's eye max disregarded began to light up a blue light shown through the pupil.

"What the hell? Illuminati? Is that you?" Max turned around and looked towards the statue.

"YOU BETCHA, BUT THE NAME'S WILLAM BUT YOU CAN CALL ME BILL, BILL CIPHER." The voice responded. "LISTEN KID, YOUR THE FIRST PERSON TO FIND ME AFTER I WAS LOCKED UP HERE, SO HERE'S THE DEAL, I NEED YOU TO GET ME A BODY AND IN RETURN I'LL DO YOU A FAVOUR. SO DO WE HAVE A DEAL?"

"A deal? Sorry but I'm not interested in making deals with... Are you a demon, the devil?" Max was a smart kid, he know there was nothing in this world that was free. There was a pause before bill responded.

"ALRIGHT KID YOU GOT ME, I AM A DEMON BUT... WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Bill called out while looking at Max starting to leave and turn the other way. 

What the hell is up with this kid bill thought, He sees a real life demon and he leaves just like that? But that's beside the point I need that kid to get me a body to see pinetree. Ah, pinetree how I miss you, even though you locked me up how could I stay mad.

"KID COME ON, FAME, FORTUNE. INFINITE POWERS WHAT MORE COULD YOU NEED?" Bill said. How the mighty has fallen to have to beg to a child.

"Not interested, you seem pretty useless right now but you are a demon and I rather you not take over the world." Max said quite bluntly.

Did his father really think he was so stupid to make a deal with an actually demon. Even the dumbest dad could teach his kid to not make a deal with a devil. I mean that's the plot of even demon/devil movie and tv show, a price to pay or whatever. If someone actually made a deal they would deserve whatever happens to them.

Max ignored the demon's screams and pleads and left the cave. The rest of the day was pretty normal. After the dissatisfying encounter in the forest, Max went to the mystery shack to draw. 

He was only able to get a few hours of work done before his sister stormed into the room. 

"MAX, I did it I found a match!!" Max jumped in his seat before turning to face his sister.

"What?"

"A date for dad!! Kya!! Just thinking about it makes me want to fan girl!!"

"Wha- who the hell is stupid enough to agree to go on a date with a random person's dad?" Max asked.

"Alright, alright... So umm you know that you went to the forest... And I-"

"Wait stop," Max's mind thought back to the encounter in the forest. "If you told me you made a deal with that shady demon I'm going to kill you." Max looked straight at his sister. She was looking down at the ground shifting uncomfortably.

"Umm well... You know William's pretty good at talking people into things... And one thing lead to another... And well..." 

"Your the one that said we shouldn't make things harder for dad and go in the forest!! He's a fucking demon!!! It's going to take over the world!!" Max yelled. Max knew his sister was an idiot and wouldn't understand unless someone spelled out the situation.

"You were going in the forest too!! You could have had easily made the same mistake I did!!!"

"Yeah but I didn't." Max and Brie were silent in their room. Max knew that Brie was always stuck in her bubble not thinking about the consequences of her actions. Even if that demon took over the world she would still not understand her situation. But her heart is always in the right place. Max just wished that he didn't have to clean up after his sister made a mess of things.

"Great now we have to exorcise a demon." Max said breaking the silence.

"You know how to exorcise a demon?"

"No you fucking moron! Why the fuck would I ever need to know that? Let's just get dad and..."

"Wait can we do it after the date? I mean I did unleash a demon for it..."


	3. If We Met Again What Would You Think?

"Alright Brie, tell me about your pops, I need to know everything about him if I'm gunna get him to fall in love with me." Bill told Brie smugly. Bill got his new body after Brie got him a few ingredients to make one, unfortunately, or fortunately, bill didn't have his powers.

Bill was in a good mood now that he has his body and could move freely. It had to be at least 9 years since he had a human body

Bill and Brie were in the cave bill's statue was. The agreed to meet up tomorrow for bill to hold his part of the deal.

"Right, well, my dad is kind of a giant nerd and tends to ramble on about science stuff. Oh and I forgot to mention his name is dipper pines." Brie started rambling before bill cut her off. 

"What?"

"Well actually, his name is Mason-"

"Stop." Bill stopped walking and grabbed Brie's face to inspect it. "Damn it, why didn't I see the resemblance before."

He tiled her head backwards and forwards. Brown untamed curly, freckles, curious big eyes. Basically, a smaller version of a female dipper. But a certain thought crossed his mind.

"Who the hell is your mother?"

"My mother? I don't know our dad never told us he always came up with some kind of excuse..." What a useless kid bill thought.

"Che. Where's your father now?" Bill asked now annoyed that his mood was ruined. Who the hell did pinetree have kids with after he left was all bill could think. 

"Umm well..." Brie was nervous after bill's sudden mood swing. "My dad has work until dinner so, my brother insisted that I looked after you until diner, which is when you'll go on a date with my dad."

"Brother? Ugh, and when I think things couldn't get any worse there ends up being two of you." Bill groaned. "What the hell happened in the past 10 years?"

After walking through the forest and going back to the shack, bill finally met up with Brie's brother.

"IT'S YOU!!" Bill shouted as he looked at the familiar face. Max was drawing at his desk again.

"Yeah, I'm surprised too." Max said indifferently. He didn't spare a glance at bill as he continued to draw.

"ARGGG!" Bill thought this day couldn't get any worse. But it did. Dipper's other kid turned out to be that other kid who left him in the forest.

The rest of the day ended in Brie looking after bill until it was a few hours before dinner. 

"ALRIGHT, EVERYTHING BETTER BE PERFECT!!" Brie screamed. She wanted to make sure dipper and bill had the most romantic first date ever. Max could hear her screaming from upstairs.

"GET THE FANCY CHINA! WE NEED WINE GLASSES!!" Brie ordered bill around. It was quite funny to see your sister order a demon around.

"MAX COME DOWN AND HELP US! THIS BETTER BE ROMANTIC!!" Brie shouted from the bottom floor. Max sighed and made his way down stairs.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO TIE A BOW TIE?" 

"Usually I just use magic, but unfortunately I don't have any powers in this stupid meat sack." 

"Meat sack? Is that what you call humans?" Max cut into the conversation while at the bottom of the stairs. The room was decorated in some of make shift fancy restaurant. The air had a faint spaghetti smell which was probably from the dinner they were going to eat

"Max help bill with his bow tie, I need to plate the food!" Brie yelled before running into the other room.

"Arrrgg" max groaned in frustration before making his way to bill. "Lean down, you're too tall."

"Yeesh, so demanding." Bill bent down to let max tie his bow tie. "Hey max, who's your mother?"

"Why do you care?" Max finished tying the bow tie. but before bill had a chance to answer someone interrupted them.

"BILL! GET AWAY FROM MAX!!" Dipper screamed.

"Pinetree~ you came home too early, but I'm not gunna complain~" 

"Don't 'pinetree' me, how the hell did you escape your statue?"

"Dad? Wait you already know each other?" Max questioned.

"Max, did you make a deal with him? Listen no matter what he offers-"

"DAD! You ruined the surprise!" Brie finally came out of the kitchen holding two plates of spaghetti. "ARRGGG, okay, I can fix this. Dad sit here, future dad sit here, eat spaghetti, max let's give them privacy." Brie dragged max back upstairs. No one could tell if she was that terrible at reading the mood or just an idiot.

"Well I certainly didn't expect to see you again bill." Dipper and bill both sat across from each other at the diner table.

"Well I didn't expect you to cheat on me." Bill spat.

"Cheat?"

"Who the hell the the mother of those kids?" Bill balled his hands into fists until his   
Knuckles turned white.

"What bill you-" dipper stopped mid sentence and thought for a moment. 

"Why did you stop? Was it that Pacifica bitch?" Bill stood up from his seat a bit in anger. "It was wasn't it?!"

"No ew, but you... You really don't know, do you?" Dipper looked down at his lap.

"Know what?"

"They're our kids"


End file.
